dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Courtney McIntyre
Appearance "I'm More Than Just A Pretty Face" "Check The Attitude At The Door 'Cause I Have One Of My Own" "Life Is What You Make It Out To Be" Behavior/Personality She is a force to be reckoned with for the lack of a better phrase. She finds herself to be quite outspoken and independent however, she also has her way with causing havoc under the the table which she finds to be a whole lot more efficient than the typical hand to hand which she still can do but favors her appearance. Courtney is a bubbly personality whom would go out of her way for her family and friends. She is the type of person to take charge in a dire situation. She is also quite studious and enjoys learning new things about the world. She also seeks to be perfect and everything she does it’s done efficiently. She is laid back however and generally prefers to hang out with close friends and do what she considers "teenaged things" such as Shopping, going to dances and having study sessions with friends. Age 16 Roleplay Alignment Neutral Good 'Occupation/Class' Classification: Civilian Occupation: High School Student Year: Junior Employment: Angelos' Position: Waitress/ Hostess 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Karate ) '''Flow of battle: '( Sei ) ~ Before her parents passed away when she was 15, Courtney had a natural knack for the concepts of martial arts. Her parents had put her in Karate classes since she was 3 and a half years old and she showed expansive progression in the art ever since. She enjoyed the tournaments that her parents rooted and cheered for her along with the various placed metals she had received in her life up to now. However, since her parents are traveling and she was legally under-aged and was re-located to K-City with her Aunt and cousin whom she hasn't talked to for some time, Karate quickly became a necessity over a leisure activity. She makes sure to keep her skill levels at their peaks as she is in a whole different environment with relatives she had not talked to in 10+ years.~ Chi Form '''Chi is the life energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. A Chi from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy. This happens without the individual's awareness, typically resulting in a slow leak of chi continually escaping the body. If one were to lose their chi entirely, it would be equivalent to using up all the energy keeping them alive, which would be fatal.Chi in the usual sense, is physical energy used to enhance the physical body through martial arts and high intellect. This has been common knowledge to all chi users and physical practitioners. What has also been common knowledge is the fact that regardless of light haou, dark hadou, or any form of energy, it all usually breaks down into five basic categories that completely show the individual capabilities of chi and its usages. This is often disregarded ,as most chi practitioners who master the art can perform these abilities all at once and with much added finesse. However any true chi user will study the basics, and understand how it works. This study is especially useful for newer generational users of the art, who will in turn learn to master one of these to their fullest extents. There exists five different aspects of chi manipulation: Physical, Mental, Alteration, Destruction, and Fortification 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightenment, new thoughts, even patterns, and strategies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones' senses, and perform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously available. this change is not permanent, and is only a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Abilities: * Telekinesis- abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes. * Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. * Psionic Blasts: She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. * Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. * Telekinetic Sensitivity: lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. * Neural Jumpstart: She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. * Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. * Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * Mental Invasion Defense - This passive skill set allows her mind to defend itself from outside mental disruptions by creating an ever changing mental defense system that is linked her mental detection skill. The mind is able to fight off the invading force much like the immune system with invading viruses and bacteria. 'Weapon of Choice' Bo staff Allies/Enemies Allies: 1) Lux Marshall 2) Zane Harper 3) Nori Sawamura 4) Moena Kaiser Enemies: 1) 2) 3) 'Background' ~Courtney McIntyre has had the perfect life pretty much for most of her life. Being born to two very successful parents, Her mother a Psychology professor at UCLA of 5 years and her father a retired Military Medic and now Surgeon, She was pretty much bred for success and prosperity in her future endeavours and usually lived up to those higher standards while still being the same loving person she had always been. She always loved her family's support in all of her goals: Science fairs, Cheerleading competitions, Speeches etc. however, she came to soon notice that as her life progressed her Father's side (McIntyre) became more and more distant until she came to rarely talk to that side of the family for many years to come. When she turned 15 the world crashed at her feet as her parents had suggested her to stay with her father's aunt and mom as they were to work with the government in aiding natural disaster victims in the middle east. She researched the information behind "Kaisaihana City" where her new "home" was located and was met immediately with high crime and drug influence. For an entire year, she beg and fought her parents on the terrible idea of moving from such a safe and comfortable space to one ridden with crime and destruction however, as a minor and her parents out of the country she couldn't live on her own and she was forced out of both her parent's and her own good will to Kaisaihana City where she had applied and been accepted to the best private school that was also a prestigious magnet school for the performing arts. With in her final weeks with her parents, she spoke with her aunt whom seemed to be very much excited of her arrival and they spoke about many things to do around the city. As the time to leave approached, courtney had received word of her cousin.... getting out of prision. "I'm going to be living with a convicted FELON?" she contemplated running away four times before the day that she packed all of her bags and she was shipped off to Kaisaihana City, the place where dreams and people in general come to die. ~ Peak Human System *'Maximum Brain Capacity' : User can use/access 100%/maximum levels of the brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagined or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. *'Peak Human Agility:' User's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. Even the user's dexterity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human, enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. " Back To The Basics " WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Generation 1 Category:The Mo Ren Category:The McIntyre's